Cool Wind
by Ultima-Matrixed
Summary: Interactions of a past history react in the current. Bismarck learns of Ark Royal's arrival in port and 'seeks to settle the score' one way or another. BismarkXArk Royal, Yuri, M rated.
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER: Kantai Collection or KanColle belongs to Kadokawa Ltd. This author in no way seeks profit from the series or the characters there within._

 _AUTHOR'S NOTES: I thought that another journey into this AU was necessary. I'm also trying my hand as different kinks as it were. So if your not into domination or masochism I suggest you sit this one out. For the more curious at heart I hope you enjoy._

 **Cool Wind**

 _(Naval Base: Admiral's Office)_

 _"And so another vessel from England. It seems our fleet is becoming more diverse." Keiko said from behind her desk._

 _"HMS Ark Royal, British Aircraft Carrier. Well at least Graf-nee will have a new person to talk to." Prinz stated as she shuffled though the transfer paperwork._

 _"Why hasn't she come to see me yet Prinz?" Keiko asked._

 _"Because when she arrived you were meeting with the expedition fleet's flagships. She seems to be finding her way around well enough. I sent word for her to appear tomorrow morning. Though there is something else you should know. It's about Bismarck-nee." Prinz answered._

 _"Oh? What does Bismarck have to do with this?" Keiko queried._

 _"Well it's about what happened 'before'." Prinz responded as she began to think of a most tactful way to explain the potential problem ahead._

 _Bismarck heard word of the new arrival from the destroyers that happened to pass Mamyia's while she was having wurst for lunch. The awestruck destroyers had made mention of an Ark Royal in passing and how pretty and cool she was. Bismarck pushed her plate away unable to finish her meal and promptly left the establishment._

 _Bismarck at first stopped by the dorms to see if she could find her heated rival. But Ark was not present. Bismarck then searched the docks and other areas to come up empty handed._

 _Bismarck continued to search the grounds becoming increasingly upset and anxious with every passing moment. Until Bismarck reached one of the rest areas at the cape facing outward towards the sea. At that moment Bismarck spotted her quarry._

 _"How dare you show yourself here. By coming to this fleet, have you come to mock me? Degrade me? Or perhaps you wish to challenge me?" Bismarck asked as the source of her frustration turned around._

 _Ark's face held an expression of indifference and perhaps maybe a little bit of mirth. For her part Ark either didn't think much of the past or perhaps she didn't care._

 _Bismarck moved closer to Ark until she was nearly pinning the carrier to the rail. Yet Ark's expression didn't change which made Bismarck all the more furious_

"How dare you look down upon me. Sinking me was unforgivable. I should just blow you away and be done with it." Bismarck said with a light sneer.

"Then what's stopping you? I'm not currently loaded for combat so do as you please." Ark stated as her expression remained calm.

"I'll have my revenge for my pride. I'll break you and make you cow before me. You have no planes to protect you now." Bismarck said just barely above a whisper.

"Stop your infernal yapping and bloody do it." Ark stated as her stately mask shattered

 _Bismarck found herself unable to resist the taunt and attacked Ark's lips with her own as she pinned her even tighter to the rail. Ark's arms wrapped around Bismark as she held her close unwilling to let go_

Ark shivered as Bismark's hands firmly held to the small of her back pulling her close enough so that they were in complete contact with one and another. The resistance was enough to edge Bismarck on more as if to say 'make me do it'.

Bismarck hands found the hasps for Ark's harness and quickly undid them. Bismarck then reached between the two of them and pulled the harness free and tossed it to the ground.

Ark purred at the freeing of her torso from constraint. Ark took the opportunity to wrap her legs around Bismark and locked her ankles together forcing the former to take all of their weight. Ark found the button to release Bismarck's own harness and removed it just as quickly.

Bismarck moved to Ark's neck and buried her nose into the nape of it. Ark smelled nicer then Bismarck thought she would. Though the thought was forgone as it was no longer logical thought driving Bismarck's actions. Clothing was getting in the way now. Which was what prompted Bismarck to let go and step back.

"Why did you stop? Is that all your good for?!" Ark taunted apparently unfazed by the current dilemma.

"Do you not want to go somewhere else?" Bismark asked showing some surprising thoughtfulness.

Ark responded by removing her jacket revealing her bare shoulders and back. The daring expression on her face did not change as she let go of the jacket allowing it to fall to the cement. Bismarck looked on in shock as if to say 'you can't be serious'. Ark continued by removing her outer skirt leaving her in a revealing top and shorts. Apparently Ark was not backing down

It would seem that Ark was more prepared for what was about to happen. Only to be greeted by the sound of a zipper and the ruffling of material as Bismarck's dress pooled at her feet. The sight of Bismarck's bare torso and large full breasts caught Ark somewhat off guard. Bismarck stood firmly showing that she was just as determined.

Ark removed her own top to reveal smaller but still well shaped breasts. Ark then removed her shorts belying another surprise by revealing that she wore no underwear. "Do not hold back. Or I will never forgive you." Ark stated seriously.

Bismarck quickly removed the rest of her outfit until she also stood nary a thread. Bismarck smiled as the wind caressed her skin and pulled at her hair. Ark couldn't help but utter the first thing that came to mind.

"Brunhilde." Ark whispered under her breath as the shapely Bismarck wrapped her arms around the slightly shorter Ark and kissed her deeply as the wind continued to swirl around them.

Bismarck then showed surprising strength as she picked up Ark and began to carry her towards a grassy hill not but a few feet away. Ark squirmed in Bismarck's arms as she was unaccustomed to such treatment.

"I thought the fire in your eyes was irresistible." Ark stated as the two arrived at the hill.

"Present yourself to me as a prize." Bismarck ordered with a grin.

Ark blushed at the notion but never the less seemed to comply as she slid down from Bismarck's arms and stood in the grass. Ark thought for a moment and then a smile came across her face as she crossed her arms in front of herself defiantly.

Bismarck for her part was momentarily dumbfounded but then found her resolve. Apparently Ark wanted to continue their game. Bismarck grinned as she walked behind Ark. Bismarck then promptly pulled Ark into a tight hold before pulling her arms down to her sides and then bent them behind Ark's back.

"So you do really like to be forced." Bismarck said with a smile as she thought of her next step. It appeared that Ark was trusting her to make the right moves. Still Bismarck was only prepared to go so far.

"This is not force. This is love play." Ark said with a smile as she closed her eyes hoping that Bismarck would be rough enough for her to climax.

Bismarck then bit her lip as she went for her first target and pinched Ark's nipples firmly causing the latter to shift her hips and yelp slightly.

"I realize now that not all British warships are the same." Bismarck stated as she put a bit of tension into her pinch stretching Ark's breasts out slightly. "What a freak you are."

"I … am not." Ark said as her face moved into a deep blush at the mention. Ark shifted her legs together as her own essence began to coat the inside of her thighs. Ark struggled more as she attempted to make Bismarck use more strength and force.

 _'Not enough? Well maybe this will be...'_ Bismark's thought trailed off as she then pulled on Ark's breasts causing the latter to squeal in delight. Bismarck's actions spoke to Ark. It was almost as if Bismarck was whispering in Ark's ear: 'I'll make you mine. You will be my cabin girl to do with whatever I wish.'

"Yes, please ... more." Ark pleaded with a rasp as Bismarck let go of her breasts allowing the soft globes to return to their original shape.

Ark then found herself bending over. Bismarck braced her arm against Ark's back so the latter could not stand up. Bismarck then struck Ark's backside harshly causing the carrier to buckle her knees slightly. The expression on Ark's face was as if Bismarck had hit the jackpot literally. The reaction urged Bismarck on as she cracked Ark's rear once more.

"Such a freak." Bismarck uttered into Ark's ear

"Yes! I love my bum being spanked! Do it more! Make my knees buckle!" Ark howled as Bismarck struck her bottom again causing Ark to wobble slightly.

"Do not speak again or I'll stop." Bismarck ordered.

Bismarck watched Ark's legs quiver as she struck her rear several more times. Bismarck's hand was getting sore and she thought perhaps to switch to the other hand. But Bismarck felt Ark's trembling against her arm and realized that now was the time to make her move.

Bismarck swept Ark back up into her arms and walked to the top of the hill before placing Ark in the cool grass. The two exchanged glanced glances before Bismarck sighed.

"You came while I was spanking you." Bismarck stated as Ark sheepishly nodded.

"I could not help it. Now thanks to you I will not be able to sit for a day or two. It was absolutely wonderful Darling." Ark replied as she continued to catch her breath.

"Darling?" Bismarck asked. "We went from fighting to this and you call me 'Darling'?"

"I thought it was rather fitting. You have just the right amount of animosity towards me to enjoy making me suffer. In addition to you stepping right out of a Wagner opera." Ark said as she smiled once more. "You did enjoy it didn't you?"

"I have a lot more aggression to work out. Please me and you will be rewarded." Bismarck said with a grin as she opened her legs slightly allowing Ark to see the glint on the insides of her thighs.

"That just will not do." Ark said as she shifted on to her knees. "We must see to you as well Darling."

Bismarck reached forward and firmly guided Ark's head between her legs.

"No more speaking." Bismarck ordered as she had begun to shudder.


	2. Chapter 2

_DISCLAIMER:_ _Kantai Collection or KanColle belongs to Kadokawa Ltd. This author in no way seeks profit from the series or the characters there within._

 _AUTHOR'S NOTES: I did promise a sequel well here it is. These two have been somewhat fun to write at points. I think this should tie things up nicely. Except this time there's some exhibitionism in this one so beware of that. Other then that this should be another fun read._

 **Cool Wind**

 **Chapter 2**

(Naval Base: Main Administration Building

A couple of days had passed since Bismarck had seen Ark. Their kinky tryst was in the forefront of Bismarck's mind. The thoughts of what she did to Ark were still fresh and tempted her from duty just to see what other things she could get or even force Ark to do.

"Bismarck-nee?" Prinz asked as she walked by the pondering Bismarck.

"Hmm?"Bismarck replied as her thoughts drifted back to thoughts of Ark's body.

"Bismarck-nee, are you alright?" Prinz asked again.

"Oh yeah, hmm, I'm fine." Bismarck stated as she thought about caressing Ark's bare skin.

"Bismarck-nee, you shouldn't space off like this. How about we go have some lunch? Kei- or the Admiral is in a meeting so I'm free. Bismarck-nee?" Prinz stated as she looked at her impasse with a glance of concern.

"Lunch? Lunch? … Oh, oh! I'm sorry Prinz. I seem to have spaced out. Of course I'd love some lunch." Bismarck responded having finally broken from her thoughts.

"I hope your hungry. Today's special is cheddar wurst with sauerkraut." Prinz stated as she and Bismarck began to head for Mamiya's.

(Mamiya's Cafe)

The walk to Mamiya's had taken longer then Bismarck would have liked. Prinz had several papers to drop off due to her secretarial duties. When the two finally arrived the place was mostly empty save for a few carriers and destroyers.

"I'm sorry it took so long Bismarck-nee. I hadn't done my morning report disbursement yet. Anyways onto lunch!" Prinz said with enthusiasm. The two picked a table and waited to be served.

"So what were you doing wandering the base Bismarck-nee? I rarely see you in the administration building." Prinz asked.

"My duties aren't for a few hours yet. I guess I was just lost in thought." Bismarck replied.

"I see. And what thoughts were you thinking Bismarck-nee?" Prinz queried.

"N-not anything important. Mostly about … no, I won't sully your ears with such a torrid tale Prinz." Bismarck replied causing Prinz to perk up in curiosity.

"Torrid tale? What do you mean Bismarck-nee?" Prinz asked.

"N-nothing, it's nothing." Bismarck said in a near whisper.

Just as Bismarck attempted to defuse her own folly the person that she didn't want to see walked in the door. Bismarck preyed that she hadn't been noticed. The thought of telling pure Prinz about her encounter was enough to make Bismarck's head spin. However as Bismarck had hoped the new arrival made a beeline for the counter and sat down there. Soon after Mamiya appeared and walked over to Bismarck and Prinz.

"And what will you two be having?" Mamiya asked.

"Two specials please!" Prinz said excitedly.

Before Bismarck could object Mamiya was gone and she couldn't help but look over at the counter.

"That's the new British carrier Ark Royal. I hear she's quite nice." Prinz stated as their drinks arrived.

"Nice my rudder. She only looks nice. Underneath there's a whole different person residing in there." Bismarck stated absentmindedly.

"Do you know something I don't Bismarck-nee? I know you dislike her because of what happened in the last life. But this is in the now. Or is it something else?" Prinz said as she looked straight at Bismarck.

Bismarck however was still staring holes into Ark's back and remembering how nice and toned it was. Bismarck's thoughts traveled down further and further. Until Ark's head slowly turned causing Bismarck to look straight ahead into Prinz's gaze.

"There's nothing going on between Ark Royal and myself." Bismarck reported just as she and Prinz's food arrived.

The surprised look on Prinz's face caused the realization to hit Bismarck like a stack of steel beams. Bismarck had told on herself without realizing it. Bismarck promptly dove into her food to avoid speaking. Prinz seemed to follow suit so at least for the moment there weren't any questions.

"So what's she like then Bismarck-nee?" Prinz asked.

Bismarck continued to eat once again ignoring her junior. Bismarck also began to look back over at Ark again who briefly looked at her before facing forward. Bismarck continued to steal glances as she ate.

"Your being rude Bismarck-nee. If you don't want to say anything about your love life then just say so." Prinz said with a slight sigh as she began to eat again.

"It's not like that Prinz. I wanted to make her pay for shaming me in the last life. It turned into something else. I'm not even sure what it is now." Bismarck stated after relenting for a moment.

"I see..." Prinz stated as she noticed Bismarck staring again.

What Prinz didn't notice was Ark discreetly reaching down to her shorts and pulling them down just far enough that one could notice she wasn't wearing panties. Bismarck was being played in a public place of all places. Bismarck's higher sense of honor began to brew with her anger. Bismarck began to think how she thought she could punish Ark later.

"No matter, I will handle this in my own way. But one thing is certain, she won't shame me ever again." Bismarck said with a grin as she glared at Ark.

(Naval Base: Secondary Docks)

"Are you sure about doing it here?" Ark asked as she tightly crossed her arms in front of her to make sure her coat didn't open.

"Does it really matter if it's here or on the main street you must be punished." Bismarck said flatly.

"It was just my hip. It's not like what you're making me do right now." Ark responded.

"I didn't see you walk away when I suggested it. Just like you didn't seem to object when I put in what goes with this." Bismarck said as she pulled out a small flat remote with a slider on it. "You know you want to be punished. That's why you flashed me today. You wanted me to punish you. Well let the punishment begin. Take it off."

"It's cold out." Ark said with a blush.

"Your built to withstand sea storms as we all are. Enough excuses, _**do it**_." Bismarck ordered accenting the last part.

Ark gave no more protest as she opened her coat revealing her nude form underneath. Slowly enough she opened the long coat and then removed it dropping it on the ground.

"Now for your reward." Bismarck stated with a smile as she clicked the slider on the remote a few clicks causing Ark to buckle her knees.

"Let me put the coat back on. I'll let you do whatever you want to me in private." Ark protested as she managed to straighten her posture.

"You had no problem going naked a few days ago. You have no problem showing people you're not wearing panties. No, start walking" Bismarck stated clearly unmoved.

Ark sheepishly turned and began to walk down the abandoned dock. Bismarck walked behind her but far enough back that Ark would be seen long before she would. Bismarck once again moved the slider up causing Ark to teeter and almost fall over. Ark however regained her footing and stopped short of entering into a light on the dock.

"Someone will see." Ark protested just above a whisper.

"That's what you want anyways so why protest now? It's a little late to complain about being seen now walk under that light. There's no turning back for you now." Bismarck stated as she closed the distance somewhat but still stayed out of the light.

Ark sighed and walked under the light. Now she was visible from anywhere on the dock. Upon closer inspection the straps that held the receivers for her vibrators were now visible around her legs. Ark crossed one arm over her breasts and the other between her legs as she pushed her knees together. The deep blush on Ark's face provided all the proof that Bismarck needed to keep pushing her forward.

"I want to go back to the barracks!" Ark squealed.

"No, your going to stand there now expose yourself. Let the night see you for what you really are. Do it, now." Bismarck said firmly.

Ark blushed even deeper but did as was ordered and allowed her hands to fall to her sides. Ark's tear shaped breasts stood out in the light as her nipples pushed out strong and hard. Bismarck could see the essence coating the inside of Ark's thighs. Grinning Bismarck made her next step.

"Now you're in your true element. Tell me how it feels to stand there free of modesty." Bismarck ordered.

"The wind does nothing to cool between my legs but it teases my nipples. It feels good on my skin. I wonder why I bother with clothes when I could feel this good all the time." Ark stated as she closed her eyes.

"Expose your every inch. Forget about everything except feeling good." Bismarck ordered.

Ark did as she was told and began to spin around. Ark stood on one foot and pulled her other leg up causing her wet mound to be exposed. The deep grin on Ark's face as she let her leg go and began to dance around the light spinning around the pole before coming to a stop.

"Why did you stop?" Bismarck asked.

"Because I want to feel even better." Ark stated without skipping a beat.

Ark deftly sat with her back to the lamp post and spread her legs as wide as she could.

"Look at me. Look at how wet I am. I want to get off so bad. Please." Ark begged as she continued to rub up against the pole with her back much like a cat in heat.

Bismarck turned off the vibrators and slid the remote into her pocket. Dropping into a squat Bismarck watched from the shadows and promptly removed her own panties and slid them into her other pocket. Smiling Bismarck began to smoothly stroke the hardening nub emerging from her own mound.

"Who's the freak now?" Ark asked as she began to do the same as Bismarck but did so that she was on full display.

"You're still the freak. I'm just helping you." Bismarck stated as she quickened her own pace.

"You just want to see me get off in pubic. I'd be glad to. But you've have to be my partner." Ark stated as she arched her back. Ark was getting close.

"Squeal like the little freak you are. You're about to get off. I can feel it." Bismarck stated as she stood up and shed her own clothing.

"That's right love, come and join me." Ark purred.

Bismarck walked into the light while still vigorously teasing herself. Grinning she stood over Ark and pushed Ark's face close to her mound. Ark plunged her free fingers deep into Bismarck as she continued to work herself as well. A few moments were all it took for both to find rapture.

Soon after both Ark and Bismarck found themselves pleasuring each other whenever the opportunity arose. Each would push the other to their limits and perhaps further if possible. Many passion filled nights would come and pass. And in the end the odd pairing seemed to work, at least it did for them.


End file.
